El regalo de Navidad de Seto Kaiba
by Dinah Nuzzler
Summary: UA/Oneshot/Ente Seto Kaiba y Yami Mouto, Tea decidió casarse con este último en el día de Navidad. Un resentido Kaiba les ha preparado un regalo de navidad y de bodas. Basado en el cuento de O'Henry "El regalo de Navidad del Chaparral". YamixTeaxSeto


**Yugioh no me pertenece. Es Propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

**

* * *

El regalo de Navidad de Seto Kaiba:**

Cualquiera que hubiera vivido en Ciudad Dominó habría oído hablar de ella. Tenía cabellos abundantes de color marrón oscuro, ojos azules brillantes, de mirada dulce y una voz cantarina similar al canto de las aves. Se llamaba Tea Gardner y era una de las jóvenes más bonita de a ciudad, si no la más.

Durante su adolescencia tuvo dos pretendientes, uno de ellos se convirtió en su novio a los dieciséis años y mantuvieron esa relación durante veinticuatro meses; el otro guardó en secreto su amor hasta unos días antes de que ella decidiera casarse. Uno era Yami Mouto; el otro, el Killer Kaiba. Pero en esa época no lo llamaban así porque aún no merecía una denominación especial. Su nombre era simplemente Seto Kaiba.

No vayan a creerse que ellos dos eran los únicos admiradores de la simpática Tea. Había decenas de jóvenes en el colegio anhelando al menos hablar con ella. Pero entre todos, Yami y Seto eran los que más se interesaban por ella.

Yami logró conquistarla y se casó con ella en Navidad. Todos los amigos y familiares se unieron para festejar la boda. Resonaron en el salón bromas y felicitaciones efusivas para la pareja.

Sin embargo, cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, se apareció Seto Kaiba descendiendo de una moto negra, y corroído por los celos.

-Les traigo un regalo de Navidad- gritó con voz estridente desde la entrada y con el arma desenfundada. Su primera bala rozó un mechón de pelo rubio de Yami. El cañón del revólver se movió dos centímetros a la derecha. El siguiente disparo hubiera dado en la novia si la mente de Joey no hubiera reaccionado de forma veloz. Con gran rapidez lanzó su plato de estofado a Kaiba y le desvió la puntería. Así pues, la segunda bala sólo alcanzó a destrozar el jazmín de la corona de Tea.

En menos de seis segundos más de veinte balas zumbaron en dirección a Seto Kaiba. –La próxima vez apuntaré mejor-gritó Kaiba subiéndose en la motocicleta-. Y habrá una próxima vez.

La persecución de los guardias falló en su intento de venganza. Kaiba se alejaba gritando maldiciones y amenazas.

Esa noche se selló el nacimiento del Killer Kaiba y se convirtió en el malvado de la zona. El rechazo de la señorita Gardner a su amor hizo de él un hombre peligroso. Cuando los agentes de policía fueron a buscarlo por el intento de homicidio, mató a dos y así empezó su vida de proscrito. Se volvió un excelente asesino. Ante cualquier provocación mataba al causante. Era tan frío y mortífero en su sed de sangre, que sólo se hicieron débiles intentos por capturarlo.

****

Quien haya sufrido alguna vez un fracaso amoroso nunca debería oler el aroma de las flores de la retama. Reaviva la memoria hasta un grado muy peligroso. Un día de diciembre, el Killer Kaiba pasó junta con su compañero Roland al lado de una. El Killer frenó su marcha y permaneció sentado allí, pensativo y ceñudo, con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados. El exquisito y dulce perfume de los capullos lo conmovió más allá de su frialdad y dureza.

-No sé en que he estado pensando, Roland- comentó-, como para olvidar el regalo de Navidad que tengo que hacer. Voy a ir hasta allá mañana y voy a matar a Yami Mouto en su propia casa. Me pregunto por qué lo habré pasado por alto tanto tiempo.

-Ay, caramba, Kaiba- respondió Roland-, no digas tonterías. Sabes muy bien que no vas a poder acercarte a la casa de Yami mañana por la noche. Vi al viejo Salomón ayer y me dijo que su nieto va a celebrar la navidad en su hogar. ¿Recuerdas cómo arruinaste a tiros la festividad cuando Yami se casó y las amenazas que hiciste? ¿Crees que él no tendrá los ojos bien abiertos por si llega el señor Killer? Ya me tienes cansado con esos comentarios.

-Voy a ir a la fiesta de Navidad de Yami Mouto y lo mataré-repitió Kaiba, sin inmutarse.

-Hay varias maneras de suicidarse- le aconsejó Roland-. ¿Por qué no te entregas al comisario?

-Lo mataré.

****

La Nochebuena resultó tan cálida como un día de primavera. Al anochecer, las seis habitaciones de la casa estaban bien iluminadas. En un cuarto había un árbol de Navidad, puesto que los Mouto tenían un hijo de tres años y esperaban a más de una docena de invitados.

-Bueno, muchachos- les dijo Yami a los guardias de seguridad-, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos. Vigilen bien el camino, y si ven al Killer Kaiba abran fuego sin hacer preguntas. Yo no tengo miedo de que aparezca, pero Tea sí. Todas las navidades, desde el día de nuestra boda, ella teme que venga aquí.

Los invitados iban llegando y se ponían cómodos en el interior de la casa. La noche transcurrió de modo agradable. Los invitados disfrutaron y alabaron la cena de la empleada albina, de grandes ojos azules que hacía de cocinera y niñera en aquella casa.

El árbol de Navidad fascinó a los más pequeños, quienes se alegraron aún más cuando Papá Noel en persona hizo su aparición y comenzó a repartir regalos.

-Es mi papá- dijo un chiquillo rubio de claros ojos marrones-. Ya lo he visto vestido así.

Kisara, la joven empleada y amiga de la señora Gardner, detuvo la castaña cuando esta pasaba a su lado por el pasillo.

-Bueno, Tea-dijo-, espero que en esta Navidad ya hayas superado tu miedo hacia ese tipo…Kaiba, ¿verdad?

-Casi-respondió Tea-, pero todavía me pongo nerviosa de vez en cuando. Nunca olvidaré aquella horrible ocasión en que por poco nos mata. Es el asesino más cruel del mundo.

-Ha cometido crímenes terribles- dijo Kisara-. Pero… no sé… Creo que siempre hay un poquito de bondad en todos nosotros. Si te amó, no siempre fue un mal hombre.

-Tienes razón-dijo Tea-. Antes no era un mal hombre…Eso lo sé.

Tea se dirigió al vestíbulo que separaba las habitaciones. Papá Noel pasaba por allí en ese momento.

-Oí lo que dijo a través de la ventana, señora Gardner-dijo-. Estaba a punto de sacar del bolsillo el regalo de Navidad de su marido, pero, en cambio, dejé uno para usted. Está en la habitación a su derecha.

-Oh, gracias Papá Noel- contestó Tea, con alegría.

Entró en la habitación mientras Papá Noel salía al frío patio. Pero sólo encontró a Yami.

-¿Dónde está el regalo de Navidad que Papá Noel dejó para mi?-preguntó.

-No he visto nada que parezca un regalo- respondió su marido, entre risas-, a menos que se haya referido a mi.

**Fin.**


End file.
